Soirée au calme
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki et Deku aimaient beaucoup regarder un film après une dure journée de travail.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Katsuki et Deku aimaient beaucoup regarder un film après une dure journée de travail. Ils adoraient tous les deux être des héros. Cela avait été leur rêve depuis toujours. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour y arriver.

Pendant des années, ils avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts pour devenir de plus en plus forts. Ils avaient eu des moments difficile mais, ils avaient tenu bon pour pouvoir atteindre leurs objectifs. Ils y été parvenus.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de vivre leur rêve. Cela ne voulait pas dire que la vie de héro était facile. Loin de là. Le travail de héro était très épuisant. Aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait faire ce métier.

Certains jours ils voyaient des choses horribles. Ils pouvaient se retrouver dans des situations plus que difficiles. Ils devaient toujours tout faire pour rester calmes et réfléchir au meilleur moyen pour s'en sortir. Si les héros se mettaient à paniquer, ils n'arriveraient jamais à rassurer les victimes.

Ils étaient souvent épuisés le soir quand ils rentraient. Malgré cela, ils n'échangeraient leur place pour rien au monde. Ils ne se voyaient pas du tout faire autre chose comme travail.

Ils étaient quand même contents quand ils rentraient chez eux. Ils aimaient donc beaucoup passer leurs soirées au calme. Un bon bain chaud et, un bon repas préparé par Katsuki.

Deku ne faisait pas souvent la cuisine. En fait, cela avait été la catastrophe à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé. Katsuki n'avait pas envie de perdre leur appartement parce que le nerd avait foutu le feu en voulant faire la cuisine.

Katsuki lui faisait encore confiance pour utiliser le micro-onde ou commander le dîner. De cette façon, il était sûr de ne pas risquer une intoxication alimentaire.

Après cela, ils s'installaient dans le canapé du salon pour regarder la télé. Deku aimait beaucoup regarder les infos. Cela lui permettait d'avoir des nouvelles sur leurs anciens camarades de Yuei.

Comme s'il ne les voyait pas assez souvent comme cela. C'était impossible de se débarrasser de cette bande de fous. Ils voulaient toujours se réunir pour boire quelques verres ou plutôt se bourrer la gueule toute la nuit. Ils en avaient donc beaucoup de leurs nouvelles.

Ensuite, ils regardaient un film. La plupart du temps, ils choisissaient un film sur les super-héros. Ils avaient toujours aimé en regarder et, cela n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils étaient adultes. C'était même devenu plus drôle comme ils pouvaient voir toutes les erreurs que les réalisateurs faisaient sur la vie de héro.

Ils avaient toujours une préférence pour ceux sur All Might. Ils les connaissaient déjà tous par cœur mais, ils aimaient toujours autant voir un film sur leur idole.

Très souvent, Katsuki sentait un poids tomber sur son épaule. Ce qui voulait dire que Deku s'était endormi avant la fin du film. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant avec les journées de fous qu'ils avaient.

Katsuki attendait toujours la fin du film avant d'éteindre la télé. Ensuite, il devait se lever en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller le nerd. Il le prenait dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Une fois arrivé devant le lit, il y déposait Deku tout doucement avant de le couvrir. Il déposait un baiser sur son front.

"Bonne nuit Deku !"

Parfois le nerd se réveillait et, lui souhaitait aussi une bonne nuit. Il y avait même des fois où Deku se réveillait quand Katsuki était encore en direction de la chambre.

Quand cela arrivait, il faisait semblant d'être toujours endormi pour continuer d'être porté. Il se croyait malin mais, Katsuki l'avait grillé dès la première fois.

Il ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet. Si cela faisait plaisir au nerd, il pouvait faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait de porter Deku.

Katsuki allait ensuite prendre sa place dans le lit et, éteignait la lumière. Voilà ce qu'il appelait une bonne soirée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
